Shirayuki's Home
by Zory rock101
Summary: Eight years later Zen got a letter from his son. Zen know where Shirayuki was the whole time for the passed Eight year. he keep on sending letter to her hoping that it will bring her back to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Shirayuki's Home**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Hiroto P.O.V.)**

Hi, my name is Hiroto Wistaria. I'm eight years old. I live with my mother, Shirayuki and my twin sister, Izumi. It got crazy around here when my mom best friend, Kasumi move in with her son, Ichirou. But one day I was looking through my mother desk to find some information about my father. The door open and Izumi with red hair walked in the room. "What are you doing brother?" Izumi asked.

"I'm trying to find info about our father," I answer, pull out a piece of paper it looks that a letter from their father.

Dear Shirayuki,

It has been eight years now and I still miss you. Please return to me, Shirayuki. I can't marry someone else but you. I was happy when you keep writing to me. I will wait for you and I will always love you, Shirayuki.

Love, Zen

"What is that Brother," Izumi said.

"I think this is our father maybe I will write him a letter and tell him that he has children," I said, grab a pen and paper and starting to write a letter to his father.

"Hiroto, Izumi where are?" asked Shirayuki. I grab the paper and left the room along with Izumi.

"Mommy," Izumi said, running up to her. Shirayuki picks up her daughter in her arms.

"Mom can I go somewhere please for a little bit," I said with a smile on his face.

"Okay you can but be safe and come right back," Shirayuki said, set Izumi on the couch and walked to the kitchen. Hiroto walked out of the house and close the door behind him.

"Hiroto, where are you going?" Ichirou asked, looking at me

"I'm going to send this letter to my father," I said, hold up the letter in my hand.

"Your father? I want to come with you?" Ichirou asked.

"Okay, lets go," I answer, walked to sand this letter to my father. "Excuse me, sir," I said, walking up to a man.

"Yes, boy." He said, looking down me.

"Can you please send this letter to Zen Wistaria?" I asked, holding the letter in front of me.

"Second Prince Zen you are talking about?" The man asked. I nod my head. didn't know my father is a prince. "Okay, I will send it to him." He said, taking the letter from me.

"Thank you, My name is Hiroto Wistaria. What your name?" I asked, bow my head to him. The man eyes got wide in shock.

"Haruka." Haruka answer.

"Thank you again, Haruka," I said, walked away waving at him.

 **(Haruka P.O.V)**

That little boy looks just like Zen. "Did Zen know about this boy?" I asked myself. I got on my horse and ride off back to the castle.

"Welcome back Lord Haruka." said a guard.

"As you were," I said, walking in the castle. I went up the stairs to Zen's office. I knock on the door three times before he answers.

"Come in. Zen said. I open the door and walked in. He looking out of the window and thinking about that red hair girl that left him eight years ago. He refuses to get married to anyone else.

"Prince Zen," I said, walking up to him holding out a letter to him. He turns his head to look at the letter.

"What this?" Zen asked, taking the letter from me.

"Have you heard a boy name Hiroto Wistaria?" I asked, looking at him.

"No who is he?" Zen asked, with a confused look.

"He is the one that gives me the letter," I answer.

"Okay, I will look more into this Hiroto Wistaria that has the royal last name," Zen said.

"Okay, I will be leaving," I said, walked out of his office.

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

I open the letter and starting to read the letter.

Dear, Zen

My name is Hiroto Wistaria. I'm your son. My mother name is Shirayuki. She did not know I wrote to you. But I want to meet my father. There a picture of in the letter too.

Hiroto

My eyes got wide in shock. Why did not Shirayuki tell me about him? I pull out the picture and saw Shirayuki and two little kids with her. One has red hair like Shirayuki and the other have white hair just like mine.

The door open and Kiki and Mitsuhide asked in my office. "Zen what wrong?" Asked Mitsuhide. I hand the picture to Mitsuhide. His eyes got wide. "Zen, I'm sorry." He said sadness in his voice.

"Those are my kids. Hiroto sends this to me and he is my son." I said, standing up.

"What are you going to do? "Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"I'm going to meet my child of cause," I said, walking out of the room.

 **See you next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shirayuki's Home**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V.)**

"Mommy Hiroto got his head stuck in the bucket again," Izumi said, walking up to me while I was sitting on the couch. My son hitting the side of the door before he walked. I standing up and walked up to him.

"Seriously boy what is wrong with you," I said, trying to pull the bucket off my son's head.

"What? I have a big head." He said.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I went 12 hours labors with that head." I said with a smart-ass comment in my voice. I finally got the bucket off his head. "We need to get you a smaller bucket," I said, put the bucket down on the ground.

"Mom, can you tell us about dad?" Hiroto asked, looking at me. I love talking to him about Zen. I sat back on the couch and Hiroto sat on my laps.

"He is the man I love and still does. He gives me two beautiful children I have today." I said. Just then, there is a knock on the door. I looked down at Hiroto and he has a smile on his face. He got off on me so I can answer the door.

When I open the door my eyes got wide. It can't be, "Zen." I said, looking at him.

"Hey, Shirayuki." He said. I feel the tear running down down my cheek and cover my mouth with one of my hand. "You know I hate it when you cry." He said, wrapping away my tears. He is the same as always.

"How...why are you here?" I finally said. Zen pull out a letter with the picture.

"I'm here to meet them and I want you to explain why you did not tell me." He said.

"Come in," I said, let him in. Hiroto and Izumi walked up to him. "Zen meets Hiroto and Izumi, your child," I said. Izumi has tears in her eyes and run up and give Zen a hug. He too has tears in his eyes. Hiroto joins in the hug.

"Daddy," Izumi said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Izumi, Hiroto go and play outside while Zen and I talk," I said, watch them run outside.

"Why you did not say anything to me?" Zen asked, turn around to face me.

"Because we were not married and I will just bring shame to you," I answer, looking at Zen.

"THAT WHY YOU LEFT BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU WILL BRING SHAME TO ME? WHAT ABOUT OUR CHILD?" Zen start to yelled. I did not say anything. I wrap my arms around myself. "Shirayuki, I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said, pull me close to him. He wraps his arms around me.

"Why are you sorry you have right to yell at me for not telling you about your child," I said.

"I want you and our child to come back to the castle with me, please?" Zen asked, rubbing my back. I miss this feeling and I miss him.

"Lets asked what our child wants if they want to go or stay," I said. Then there a knock on the door.

"Zen it Mistsuhide," said Mitsuhide on the other side of the door.

"Mitsuhide come with you too?" I asked, taking a step back and looked at Zen.

"Yeah and Kiki is here too," Zen said, answer the door and walked in Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Mommy, Daddy," Izumi said, running in the room with Hiroto.

"Izumi, Hiroto we have something to asked you?" I said, sat down on the couch. Hiroto sat on my lap while Izumi sat on Zen lap.

"What is it, Mommy?" Izumi asked, looking at me.

"Daddy wants to know if we want to go back with him. What do you think about that?" I asked.

"What about Kasumi and Ichirou?" Hiroto asked, looking at me than to Zen. Zen looking at me want to know who they are.

"Kasumi is a friend that lives here with us alone with her son," I said, looking back at Zen.

"They can come with us," Zen said. I know he wants us to come with him that why he will do anything in his power.

"Yay." Izumi and Hiroto said, hugging Zen tight. Kasumi and Ichirou walked into the room and saw a group of people.

"Shirayuki, you have a party without me," Kasumi said with a laugh. After a while of talking it was time for bed. Zen and I stay up and talked for a while but the next day I find myself in Zen arms.

"Zen," I said, rubbing his bare chest while he was rubbing my bare back.

"Yeah." He said, looking down at me.

"Nothing," I said, laying my head on his chest.

 **See you next time...**

 **I working on a christmas story don't know if I should post it in this month or next month? What do you think I should do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shirayuki's Home**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Zen P.O.V.)**

It is time for all of us to go home. We got in the carriage heading back to the castle. Shirayuki lends her head to my shoulder and fell asleep. "Daddy," Izumi said, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said, looking back at her.

"Where were you when mommy give birth to us?" Izumi asked. I did not say anything.

"You are still too young," I answer, trying not to tell her the truth. I looked at Shirayuki then back at Izumi. They finally got to the castle and Izumi and Hiroto looked out of the window with wide eyes.

"We going to live here now?" Hiroto asked, looking at me. I give him a small nod. The carriage stop in front of the stairs that leads up into the castle. I woke up Shirayuki to let her knock that we are here. Shirayuki opens her eyes and sat up.

A guard opens the door and Izuma and Hiroto got out of the carriage first. "Welcome, Prince Hiroto and Princess Izumi." said the guard, bow his head to them.

"Um...thanks," Hiroto said to sound a little shock. He looked up at me. We walked up the stairs and one of the maids show Izumi and Hiroto their new room. I took Shirayuki by the hand and lend her to our room.

"Zen." She said, walking in the room. I close the door behind me and walked up to her. I wrap my arms around her from behind.

"I love you, Shirayuki," I said, holding her tight in my arms. We walked over to the bed and climb in. Shirayuki laid her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her. We close our eyes and fell asleep in each other arms.

 **The End**


End file.
